New Neighbors
New Neighbors Phineas and Ferb get new neighbors. There names are Alexis and Micheyla Philips. They are twin 11 year old girls. The first day they're there Phineas, Ferb and Isabella show them around Dan-Ville. Story Phineas and Ferb woke up to the sound of traffic, which was odd in there small neighborhood. "Hey Ferb," Phineas said. "Do you here that? I wonder whats happening!" Phineas and Ferb hurried to get ready and then ran outside. The looked at the moving trucks and seen some men carry in a box and Phineas said "Maybe there are some kids our age!" Then they started to walk over. "Phineas! Ferb!" They looked over and saw Isabella running over. "What cha doin'?" She asked in her usual cute way. "Going to see who's moving in." Phineas answered. "We're hoping theres some kids our age!" "Cool! I still need my "Greet a New Neighbor Patch!" They all ran over to the house. Phineas knocked on the door and a small girl about there age answered. "Hello?" "Hi." Phineas said. "Im Phineas. This is Ferb and Isabella. We seen that you were moving in and wanted to welcome you to Dan-Ville." "Thanks. My names Alexis. Where do you live?" "Right next door." "I live across the street." Isabella added. "Cool, do you think you could show me around town? If it's okay with my mom though." "Sure that sounds like a great way to spend our day!" "Okay. I'll meet you at your house in a few minutes." She then ran into her house. (Alexis Pov) "Mom!" "What Lexi?" "I'm going to my friends house." she yelled. Her mom cam around the corner. "We just moved here, now how do you already have friends?" she asked. "They seen that I was moving in and came to welcome me to the town." "Alright I'll see you in a bit." Alexis walked by her twin sister Micheyla. "Hey Mickey? Do you want to come with me?" "Where are you going?" "To Phineas and Ferbs." "Who the heck are they?" Micheyla asked. "My new friends along with Isabella." she answered. "Alright." Then they walked over to the Flynn-Fleture back yard. (Normal) Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were all sitting in the shad of the big oak tree, when two girls came in. The shorter one, who they new was alexis, had very long curly blond hair, up in a pony tail, and blue eyes. The other one, whom they guessed to be her sister, was taller and had short straight blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella. This is Micheyla, my twin sister." Alexis said, gestering to Micheyla. "Hey." she said plainly. "So, what are you guys doing today?" Alexis said sweetly. "We were thinking we would show you guys around, if your up for it?" Phineas said. "Sure!" Alexis said excitedly. "I wanted to check out the giant mall I seen!" "Sure, that sounds cool." Micheyla smiled. More coming soon. Okay , Hi people. My Laptop is broke and I don't get on my main computer alot , soo this story is going to take awhile. Jussayin' incase you were wondering why it was takingo long . :) Category:Fanon Works